


Commanding Vaako

by librarius



Category: Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: F/M, Master & Servant, Master & Servant Kink, OC, OFC - Freeform, Obedience, Porn, Submissive Vaako, Vaako loves to obey, slave kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarius/pseuds/librarius
Summary: title & tags say it all





	1. Obedience [Needs]

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by "Vaako comes clean", a work by NaughtyPastryChef

**Chapter I – Obedience [Needs]**

 

Whatever she ordered, he obeyed without thinking. That was what he was here for, wasn’t he? Obedience to her every wish, without question.

She had him with his back against the wall, in full armor and panting as if after a fight. There had been no fight, though, not today. Another world was gone, and they were travelling to the next already. Not that this was of any interest now. No, not at all…

She had ordered him here, and here he was: Vaako, the soldier. Vaako, the commander. Vaako, her slave.

She hadn’t even touched him. But her orders were as clear as he liked it. No… more than that. He _needed_ it. Desperately.

“Stand upright.” Her commanding tone went straight into his pants and quickened his breath. She took a step closer.  
With one swift motion, she took the dagger from his side. Her gaze was that of a raptor and Vaako was her willing prey.

“Lean back your head”, she said, crossing the little distance left, “and do not make any sound.”

He let his head fall back against the wall and held back a sigh. The thought of what she might do next inflamed his mind. He closed his eyes for a heartbeat.

The side of the blade ran up his leg slowly, up to his hip and there vanished. Her eyes were on him, taking in his every reaction. The rush of blood and hormones and anticipation made his head whirr.

“You may grab the wall for support” she allowed him, then the blade ran up his inner thigh slowly, still not cutting through the fabric but letting him give a moan.

Immediately the dagger was gone. “What are you not allowed to make?”

He cursed himself in his mind. “Any … sound”, he managed to breathe. He felt burning hot.

The dagger’s hilt thrust hard against his groin and he bit his lip to not hiss in heat. His fingers clawed into the wall next to his body. His breath and heartbeat quickened even more, but somehow he managed not to let another moan escape. His fingertips went numb from the force he dug them into the wall.

She took her time, taking in the sight of his now sweaty, exposed throat, as he still pressed the back of his head against the wall. The pressure left his groin. He shut his eyes for a moment, fingertips into the wall achingly.  
The blade wandered upwards, slitting through the fabric as slowly as possible, exposing skin on his quivering chest. At his throat, she stopped. He swallowed hard.

When she licked his throat, he couldn’t prevent his hips from jerking towards her. Those trousers were far too tight against his burning _need_.  
“Onto your knees”, she said, for once ignoring his disobedience, and he followed the order instantly.  
Kneeling in front of her, she grabbed his chin, forcing his head to look up to her face. Nothing told him what she would do next, but the glow in her eyes was like a promise.  
“What do you want?”  
Still looking up, he swallowed hard again. “Fuck me”, he said, and his voice told about every last bit of what he was right now: Desperate, nearly dying from lust, in need of her command, longing to obey her every order. Dilated pupils and a shiver only added to his words.

A smirk curled the side of her mouth. He was already close to come, if only his clothes weren’t preventing him to. He also was so damn close to _begging_. And yet they’d merely begun. She could make him suffer in this state for long, he knew, but he could never tell what she was about to do to him. All he knew was that he craved it. Every last bit of it.

She let go of his chin, practically dropping his head. “On all fours”, she ordered, her mouth ever so close to his ear that he couldn’t suppress a shiver. Of course, he did as she said and in the same motion of his, she cut his belt and took down his legwear in one fast motion.  
He panted, breathing hard.  
She got to her knees herself, right behind him. The dagger was gone, although he could still feel it on his upper chest, where it had left a thin cut. There would be more bruises when she was done with him, he knew.

Kneeling between his slightly spread legs, she laid a hand onto his rump. With the other, she reached out to cup his balls. There was no tenderness in her grasp, but nevertheless, the sudden touch made him freeze and quiver at the same time.  
Using both hands, she ripped the pants from his hip, giving room to his erection.  
His ass cheeks burned from the sudden blow that followed.  
“Arch back up”, she said, voice like a silver blade.  
She gave him enough room to sit back on his heels, one hand reaching for his throat. He gasped in anticipation.

“What do you want me to do”, she asked again. She held his body pressed tight against hers. He was close to catch fire, or explode, or drop dead from a pure lust overdose. His twitching erection needed friction. His body shook as if hyped up.  
“Fuck me”, he breathed again, begging now with fading voice, unable to not whimper with her hands pressing on his balls and air supply. “Please”, he added, panting, “have me … come.”

She let him wait, remaining like this for what felt like ages. Her breath in his neck only added to his state of arousal.  
Then she spoke again.  
“Help yourself”, she whispered into his ear.

His hands had gone cold and numb and his body jerked when he dragged them along his thighs to his cock.  
“Slowly”, she said, and he whimpered unwillingly. His whole body wanted relief right now. But he could only obey her.

Her grasp left his throat, and also her other hand was suddenly gone. “Not a sound”, she reminded him, dragging one finger down his shivering spine ever so slowly.  
He bit his lip desperately, giving sharp, short breaths as she continued with the touch. Her teeth suddenly sunk into his neck and her nails left thin red lines on their way down his back. 

The sensation was too much for him tonight: His hands got eager on his throbbing cock and balls and he couldn’t stop or even slow himself down anymore. He came, hard and fast and burning from her bite, his vision going white from the force of his orgasm.

For minutes she let him stay like this. Then she let go of his neck and spine and he just dropped, shaking from the afterglow of her ending the touch. He sunk to the ground finally, still in heat, still panting. Even if he would have been allowed to speak, to move – he weren’t able to.

With dilated pupils and ragged breath, he watched her every move.  
She circled him and knelt down right in front of him, mind-flamingly close, but just out of reach. Watching him intimately, she got rid of her pants, shoving them down to her knees.  
He stared, silently, when she started pleasing herself with a single hand. He watched her every move and her eyes rested on him as if to say: _You couldn’t please me well enough._

He couldn’t stop staring and wouldn’t have been able to say if because he was jaded or dumb or longing or just something else, somewhere in the mix of all of it. He lost track of reality blink by blink, gliding into unconsciousness with the view of her licking her fingers clean afterwards.


	2. Realization [Can't go without]

**Chapter II – Realization [Can’t go without]**

 

Provided with the honor, he couldn’t say no to a threesome night with two gorgeous women. Both were eager to please him and got what they were sent for, but for Vaako it just didn’t do the trick.   
They could merely find the posture to try and command him after he had ordered them to. Also, their orders lacked everything he needed. They were neither creative nor really commanding, and it was more like a kid’s game than what he really needed. Upset, he gave up after a while and let them go on their way. Of course, it had its effect – the body had its triggers – but in the end he was unsatisfied, with the _need_ crawling through his veins more and more viciously. The two of them were good, no question to that, but they were all submissive, all pleasing him – or trying to, as things were. It had an impact on his body but left aside completely what he needed.  
In fact, it made his _need_ even stronger, took away his relaxation completely and left him craving ever so much.  
He got up and dressed, leaving them asleep in his quarters, and went for a walk to come clear. 

Strolling the ship with no destination, and before he knew what he was doing, he stood at _her_ door. She looked at him unmoved, not showing surprise or any emotion at all. She commanded him in without words.  
When the door was shut close, she let him wait for a couple of uncomfortable minutes. He was very aware of the disobedience he had just committed.  
“Undress”, she ordered then. Eagerly, he obeyed. Was she going to take care of him despite his disobedience? She had let him in, that was the first, and now she commanded him. He knew he was lucky.  
When he was done, she circled him, very slowly. Under her dissecting gaze, he tried hard not to flinch.  
“You reek of sex”, she stated, but quit his reply with a hand on his mouth as soon as he had opened it. He could only have stammered incoherent nonsense, anyway.  
“Get in the shower. Clean yourself up.”

She joined him when he was done, forcing him against the wall with her gaze alone.  
“Turn around”, she said, and he did.  
Reaching past him, she turned the water back on. It was just a little below his comfort temperature. With a hand in his hair she showed him where he had to turn his face to.  
She let him stand ready for being patted down, although he was naked. It gave him a chill down the spine.  
She brought her mouth close to his left ear and began whispering _things_ to him that made him ache in lust. Without a touch, she had complete control over his every physical reaction, intensifying the utter urgency more and more with every word.  
He felt her touch like a hallucination, dancing over his wet, shivering skin ever so lightly. It made his spread arms and legs shake, wall and ground being no more enough support for him.

His body shook, hips bucking uncontrollably, and then he came, hard, moaning like an animal, crying out her name in between, losing all strength of his muscles, going down to the floor slowly, limp, spent and shivering.  
She was still there, close behind him, and on the rim of his consciousness he fantasized about her being as done as he was.  
Then she stepped away. Her warmth left his wretched body, but he needn’t be cold. A bathrobe got wrapped around his shoulders and a hand tuck on his hair again, making him look up behind, to her.  
“You may sleep here”, she said and left the shower with the smallest gesture to follow her.  
When he finally made it out of the shower himself, she had already made room for him at the foot of her bed. He curled up in a ball right there to her feet and fell asleep immediately.

“Get up.” Her voice startled him as he hadn’t been fully awake already. He practically jumped, and stood as ordered. The sight made her mouth give a hint of amusement: He was wearing nothing but the bathrobe.  
“You will not ever approach me uninvited again.” It was an order, but it sounded like an information, a simple fact, also.  
He nodded, completely aware of his disobedience of the previous night. He knew she would not allow him to decide like this ever again.  
“Now… take that off.”  
A part of him wondered if there would be well deserved punishment for yesternight, but there wasn’t. Instead, she ordered him onto the bed: “Lay down on your back. Hands above your head. And close your eyes.”  
What he was about to receive went a lot deeper than punishment would have. He lost count of the bitemarks placed on him, of the scratches and everything else, when he lost control of his bucking hips, ragged breath and raging heartbeat. She had commands for him he hadn’t dared dreaming of.  
And she wasn't going to stop any time soon.


	3. Transcendence ["Find what you seek"]

**Chapter III – Transcendence [‘Find what you seek’]**

 

“Tonight at ten.” It was all he needed. Once more she commanded him to her quarters right when the pressure on him was getting worse. Rivalry among the ranks was an unpleasant side effect of the Necromonger way. If you keep what you kill, that rule sometimes mislead people to end others’ and thus their own lives before due time. And in a way, Vaako had to make sure the leftovers were disposed of and replaced.  
He had not tried again to find release with others than her: She alone could give him what he really needed. Used to give orders and receive obedience by his soldiers, it was the complete opposite he craved in bed. She commanded him, mercilessly punishing his every failure. It was exactly what he needed.

And she gave it to him for years now. He could barely remember how it all began. She never let him crave for longer than a month. And though they had their patterns, still it was perfect every single time. Including this time.  
“Vaako”, she said, and it was the first time she ever did so during sex. It made him lose it and sent him straight over the edge.  
She took control over him, by command as well as physically, giving him just enough time to recover before the next round.  
In the middle of the night, she ordered him to the bed like she sometimes, not very often, did. He obeyed her every command with bliss, and she rode him like a wild stallion, her nails leaving marks that would stay for a week at the least.  
This was heaven.

“You should find yourself a mate, Commander.”  
He turned to look at her, confused.  
“It would suit you and your rank to do so. Find someone equal.” It was an order, but one he never would have expected.  
He still stared at her, then motioned towards her, away from the door. He wondered if they would still --  
She shook her head and he stopped mid-step.  
“Transcendence”, she said. “Do not lose yourself getting attached to the wrong things.”  
Then she motioned her head in that very minimalist _off you go_ -way and that was that.  
Out of the blue. He never saw her again.

 

And that is how he ended up with Lady Vaako years later.

 

_–-The end.--_


End file.
